Sarah Vs Hazard County
by Purrum
Summary: Richard Marx in 1992 released a song called Hazard, with a bit of tweaking and a foundation of a story came to me.
1. Chapter 1: The warning

Sarah Vs Hazard County.

Richard Marx in 1992 released a song called Hazard, with a bit of tweaking and a foundation of a story came to me.

On a walk down by the river,

It was the time of year that Sarah enjoyed the most, the time when the leaves in the trees started to turn yellow and the park in which she was now walking was alive with colour. Sarah like the fact that the days were not as hot as it got in high summer, the evenings were still mild and she could exercise at her leisure without having to worry about the effects of too much sun on her fair skin.

She was still out exploring the town of Hazard, having just move there to take up a post with the local newspaper. She had done her internship in the big city and now she wanted a change of pace. The hustle and bustle of the big city and the high speed approach to life was behind her now. The stress of the big city hopefully would become a fading memory.

Hazard itself was a town with the population of nearly four thousand; it was the commercial hub for a large farming region. Though the town was the Hazard River that often threaten to flood the town with the spring snowmelt but thankfully that rarely occurred and the last flooding was a generation ago.

She had found the walking track the followed the river as it flowed out of the civic centre and she was soaking it all in, allowing her senses to take in all that there was to take in. The smells of the foliage, the sounds of birds flying around her, she knew she was daydreaming as she followed the path further into the woods. The path she was following meandered along the river and then it started to climb and crossed over the river on a cute wooden sway bridge. Up on the bridge a couple of children were playing. As she passed the children, they stopped what they were doing and turned to look at her. Sarah gave them an acknowledging nod of the head. The girl that appeared to be the eldest gave Sarah a warning.

"I'd take care down there, there is a murderer in the woods."

What a strange thing to say Sarah thought and she stopped to engage with the girl.

"There's a murderer in the woods, aye. How long has he been hiding in there?"

"Long before I was born." came the reply

"So, chances are that he is no longer there. Thanks for the warning." Sarah said before she continued on and resumed her walk.

The warning sort of circled within her consciences, Sarah was a reporter and she was a curious one at that, she must ask others about that, maybe see what the paper reported.

As the fading light made it hard to continue she did an about face and headed back into town. She finished her walk half an hour later and returned safely to her rental. She changed her clothes after having a quick shower and then went out to find some dinner. She found an late night diner and had a pasta dish. The rest of the night went without incident and she went to bed knowing she had to report to the work the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2: First day on the job

**This is not set in "Daisy Duke's Hazard County" but the Hazard in Richard Marx's song.**

 **2: The first day**

Sarah Walker = The reporter

Bryce Larkin = Sarah's editor & co-reporter

Jill Roberts = Paper Copygirl & Ex Head cheerleader

Walking into the newspaper offices for the first time. Sarah was amazed about how dinky it was, looking around at an open office plan with one office tucked away in the rear corner. She noticed that the ceiling was much higher than what her previous office had. The two ceiling fans were slowly rotating to circulate the air inside. She doubted that this building had air conditioning.

She approached the only person there who was sitting at the closest desk to the front door, a long haired brunette with oversized glasses. She was wearing a cotton dress with a floral pattern to it, over that was a white woolen cardigan. She approached and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Sarah Walker, I start work here today!"

"Hi." The brunette with glasses replied. She stood up and offered her hand "I'm Jill Roberts and I'm the Editor's personal assistant." Sarah shook it.

She then moved away and beckoned Sarah to follow her. "This will be your workstation."

Sarah looked at the large clean desk that had a computer, large monitor and two trays for in and out correspondence. Sarah looked at the computer, it must have been at least five years old, seems like the money to keep the staff up to date isn't here. At least the desk and chair that went with it were clean.

Suddenly from the rear of the building the back door slammed closed then moments later a rather tall handsome man with long black locks appeared. He looked good in his tailored trousers and button down navy blue shirt. He looked at the two women and then turned into the Editors office. He appeared to drop something on his desk then he reappeared and approached the women. Without waiting for an introduction.

"I'm Bryce Larkin, Editor and chief of the Hazard Herald." He smiled at the two ladies.

"Bryce! This is Sarah Walker our new reporter." Jill informed him.

He gave her a quick up and down with his eyes, he appeared to like what he saw. Sarah noticed start away that he did it.

"Welcome aboard, has Jill shown you around?"

"No not yet, I've only just got here." Sarah replied honestly.

There was that ackward pause that occurs when people don't know what to say to each other.

"Well since it a nice day outside, What do you say we all take an early lunch and Jill and I will give you the load down on the town. You can walk comfortably in those shoes?"

Bryce returned to his office and immediately started making an endless round of phone calls.

The rest of the morning went quickly as Sarah settled in to her new workstation, once she had her desk organized, Jill took her for a quick tour of the building, once they passed Bryce's office they entered the printing room, there were two male employees working on one of the presses, it appeared to be receiving maintenance as she could hear tools clanking on the floor as the two spoke to one another. She was shown the papers achieves and the other amenities of the building. Around eleven thirty Bryce came out of his office and decided now was the time for the early lunch. The three of them walk out of the office into pleasant weather.

Sarah was given a guided tour around the town, starting with the major shopping strip followed by the sports fields and the parks. The trio had stopped to grab a sandwich on the way and decided to have lunch down by the river. Within sight of where they were sitting on the grass was the bridge where Sarah had received her warning.

The three of them all sat down on a grassy bank and set about eating their lunch. While the other two were busy chewing on their sandwiches Sarah decided to speak.

"Last night I was out walking on this trail and a group of kids gave me a warning from that bridge over there about some murderer?"

It was enough of a comment to cause her coworkers to stop chewing.

"Yeah, It's bit of a town legend now." Bryce casually replied. "About ten years ago a young woman's body was found down by the river bank. A teenage boy, still at school was later convicted of her murder." Bryce then took another bite of his sandwich.

"It was major news at the time, our paper ran numerous articles, first the crime and later the trial." Jill chipped in. "We're still got all the files to that case in the archive room. I can show you after we return to the office!"

"Okay, so did either of you know the victim or the perpetrator?"

"Long before my time." Bryce laughed, "It happened long before I moved into town. But Jill is a local."

Sarah turned to Jill and waited for the brunette to finish chewing on her mouthful.

"I knew both of them, sort of, the girl was a year above me but the boy was in my year. Both came from dysfunctional families. Most of the folks around here thought that they were a couple but the boy denied it. He said they were just good friends. We seem to think it was a case of love spurned and jealousy."

"We?" Sarah asked.

"Well it is the general consensus around town. The victim was a girl with loose morals. The killer was an introvert who used to hang out with her. You know what they say about the quiet ones."

There was a general nod of heads.

After the three had returned from lunch Bryce disappeared into his office and then returned with a list of things for Sarah to do. Small town reporters have to report of the mundane things that happen around town. Main sources of news came from the local government offices, the local hospital and the schools. Bryce handed Sarah a map of the town with the locations of her destinations highlighted in iridescent yellow. Good or bad her locations were all within walking distance.

Sarah spent her afternoon at the local elementary school interviewing teachers and students about their science projects. Kids love to see their picture in the local paper and Sarah took heaps of photos of students with their projects.


	3. Chapter 3: The Second day

3: The second day.

Sarah Walker = The reporter

Bryce Larkin = Sarah's editor & co-reporter

Jill Roberts = Paper Copygirl & Ex Head cheerleader

On the second day, Bryce was in early, as the editor, the deadline for the twice weekly edition was soon as he needed more content so he wouldn't have empty spaces. Sarah was also in early colluding with Bryce into getting her bylines right and ready for printing. She noticed something about Bryce she hadn't noticed the day before, it was Bryce's smell, he had cologne on today. It was best if she didn't comment on it, pretend she hadn't noticed.

Just before office hours opened Jill Roberts arrived. Sarah noticed that Jill had an overpowering perfume on today as well. Sarah wondered if this was because she was new here and someone was staking her ground. Did Jill have desires on Bryce? Was this a subtle way of staking her claim.

Bryce the Editor, had a list for Sarah to attend to. Most of the items on the list were trivial in nature, Mrs Smith pumpkins, Farmer Downs prized cow, Hazard town Fair organising committee chairman, etc.

After spend the morning getting her bylines right and ready for printing, Sarah started on the task her Editor set for her today. First stop was to talk to Mrs Smith about her prize winning pumpkins. Mrs Smith made a fresh batch of pumpkin scones that smelt delicious. Sarah had a pleasant interview with Mrs Smith, not to mention the two cups of tea and three of the scones.

The next port of call was Farmer Downs dairy, Father downs had won the best milking cow for five of the last seven years. Now Sarah didn't know anything about cows, they were bigger than she thought and smelly. She had to borrow Mrs Downs' rubber boots as Mr Downs showed her his dairy and then explain the milking process. She was grateful for the boots as there was cow shit everywhere and she wouldn't wanted her shoes ruined.

Sarah discovered there are two types of farmers, ones that didn't say much and generally nodded instead of commenting and the other that would talk the paint off the wall like Mrs Downs.

After managing to get away from more of Mrs Downs gossip Sarah had to inform her that she had other appointments that day. Her next appointment was with the chairman of the Hazard county Fair organizing committee.

Diane Beckman was a short rotund woman with a cedar oak dyed hair,. Her grey roots were starting to show. Ms Beckman welcome Sarah in and offered her a seat.

"The role of the committee we have organize the town fair . I also have to be on the lookout for the town's next beauty queen"

Beckman stated as she lent back in her chair.

"Miss Walker, we were wondering if you would like to be a contestant in the Miss Hazard Quest this year?"

Sarah had to resist the urge to laugh at the proposal but she did shake her head.

"No Thanks, I'm here to report the news, not be the news. Besides it should be a local girl."

"Well, there's no harm in asking."

The interview seem to wrap up after take, when Ms Beckman suddenly received a phone call and had to leave.

"I'm sorry but I'm required elsewhere. I needed down at the courthouse."

"Is there something wrong?" Sarah's reporter instincts suddenly bubbled to the surface. There could be a late item for the Herald.

"No, just routine, because not only am I the chairman of the committee to organize the local fair. I am also the circuit judge for these parts."

"You're a circuit Judge?"

"Have been for nearly twenty years!" Beckman said proudly.

"So do you sit for all cases that come by the court?"

"Most of them, there have only been a few occasions when someone else has had to sit in because I've been otherwise indisposed."

"Even for serious crimes, like murder?"

"Especially the serious ones, my dear, they're the interesting ones. I wouldn't miss one of those!" The Judge had a twinkle in her eye.

Beckman had shown Sarah the door and Sarah knew she had to leave, she gathered her things and politely thanked the Judge for her time as she walked out the door.

The last scheduled stop for the day was the sheriff's office. The Herald has a regular column dealing with law and order issues. The column also gives advice on survival during the harse summer heat and freezing winters. She entered the office and noticed that it was small compare to the office she works out of. She was let in by a deputy Skippy Thompson. Thompson was a tall man with out of control blonde fizzy locks. He looked geekish as he also wore goldrimmed glasses. As Thompson shut the door behind him Sarah could see Sherriff Casey at his desk relaxing while looking out the window. He snapped to attention when he noticed he had company.

He stood up and Sarah could see he was a huge man. The man was solid, a brick with eyes came to mind. The way he held himself, Sarah knew that he had spent time in the military, she just didn't know which arm. She notice he gave her a quick up and down before offering his hand.

"Sherriff John Casey!" he said with authority.

Sarah gave his hand a polite shake.

"Sarah Walker Hazard Herald."

"Pleased to meet Mam. This is my deputy Officer Skippy Thompson."

Sarah turned and shook Officer Thompson's hand.

"Mam."

Sarah notice that unlike the Sheriff, Deputy Thompson was more of an ogler as she could see him slowly giving her the once over.

"My editor has told me that the Sheriff Department has a regular column in the Herald." Sarah said.

"That we do. Mam" was the curt reply

Skippy got up and handed Sarah a manila folder , inside it was a hard copy of the column and a 3.5 inch floppy disk. Sarah knew that the IT budget for the Sheriff department didn't include modernizing the equipment.

"Thank you for this," Sarah said with appreciation and then she made an attempt to leave.

"I'll walk you home as I'm on the way." The sheriff got out of his chair and quickly moved to the door to open it so Sarah could leave.

"It's not necessary."

"How do you know were I live?"

"A good sheriff knows everything."

"I'm sure that is not necessary"

"You're just in the next street. Look, I'm not the sort of guy who wants an goodnight kiss on the doorstep."

That was not the sort of comment Sarah would expect to come out of the sheriffs mouth. She decided to accept the offer so the two of them departed that Sheriff's office together. The sun was low in the afternoon sky so the trees and buildings were casting long shadows, it was noticeably cooler in the shadows than in the sun. The sheriff didn't say much until they came to his street.

"Well this is me, I'll just continue and stop at your corner."

They continued on one more block and true to his word the sheriff stopped at the corner whilst Sarah walked on to her rental in the street. She walked up her steps and looked back to see the sheriff turning around and walking out of view.


	4. Chapter 4: Friday

4: Friday.

Sarah Walker = The reporter

Bryce Larkin = Hazard Herald editor

John Casey = Hazard Sheriff

Skip Thompson = Hazard deputy

Diane Beckman = Judge

Jill Roberts = Paper Copygirl & Ex Head cheerleader

Friday suppose to be copy deadline day for the Monday edition of the Hazard Herald and Sarah was confident that all her work for the week was complete and the editing of her bylines would go smoothly.

It was Friday lunchtime when Sarah noticed that her phone had died. The phone unresponsive and wouldn't turn on.

"Damn, my phone has died. Where in this town do I get it fixed?"

Bryce, who was leaning over Jill's desk turned his head at look at her.

"Go see Morgan Grimes at the Buy More. He's probably the best in town."

"He's good but a bit slow, but seeing that it is Friday you would probably won't get it back until Monday morning. He must work on them over the weekend!" Jill added.

"Oh, thanks for the advice!"

Sarah wasn't happy that her phone had died because it had photos of the Charlie Brown's chickens and other stuff for her articles. It was annoying that she wouldn't have it until after the weekend, it meant her stories wouldn't get printed as she wanted them. It wouldn't affect her social life as she realized that she was still new in town and the only phone calls she got were work related. She hadn't made any friends yet so there was no one to phone her for a chat.

So off she went to the Buy More. The Buy More was a big box store that dealt with household whitegoods and electronics. The store was two blocks from her office and only took a couple of minutes for her to complete her journey. She walked in and went looking for the customer service counter. What she found was a Nerd Herd desk that was unattended. She saw a small desk bell on the counter so she hit it causing a ring noise to be emitted.

A smaller man suddenly appeared to her right and stopped a short distance from her, this man was almost invading her personal zone. He had a nametag on that stated his name was Morgan.

"Can I help you?"

"Are you Morgan Grimes?"

"Yes I am!"

Morgan couldn't believe his luck as a beautiful blonde had walked into his store and asked for him by name. He hadn't seen this woman before and if he wasn't in customer service mode he wouldn't be game to speak to her at all.

"I'm told you are the best person to get my mobile phone working." Sarah said holding out her useless phone.

"Let me have a look at it." Morgan gently prized the phone off Sarah. He looked at it and turned the phone over and back again then said "I'll have it fixed, ready on Monday morning."

"You can't do it sooner?"

"Sorry, I'm a busy man."

"I really need to have my phone."

"Sorry, but I can guarantee it will be ready Monday morning now if I just get your details?"

"Sarah Walker, Hazard Herald reporter." Spoken with authority

Morgan looked at her, his face showing signs of recognition.

"I've read your articles. You are very good. Good writer that is."

"Thank you."

Morgan then a pause, "Do you want to go out to dinner with me?"

Wow that was fast, she didn't know anything about him so she would be wary of him.

"Why?"

"Well you're new in town and I know the best places to eat."

"Fix my phone first and then we'll see?"

Morgan took it as a positive, "It will be done."

Morgan turned his back from the counter and then reached into a drawer of tools. Sarah couldn't see what he was doing but within a minute he had turned around with a big grin on his face. In his hand was her phone with the display showing, somehow he got the phone working.

"And fixed." Morgan was proud of himself, he was rocking on his heels.

' _Oh god'_ , Sarah thought ' _is this little man going to be unbearable_.'

Morgan handed the phone back to Sarah, he was really pleased with himself, now Sarah owed him a dinner date and Morgan would want Sarah to uphold her end of the bargain.

"I feel as if I've been played."

"Would I do that?" Morgan acted offended, but he was willing to try again.

"Ok no date just a late dinner, as friends. After work tonight, I know the best food in town. I won't bother to get changed. After all I have to lock the store at nine."

Sarah finally agrees, "Alright nine o'clock but it is not a date."

Morgan smiled, "Here at 9. It's only a short walk."

Sarah rolled up to the store at five to nine. She had been home for a while and had changed into something more casual, she was wearing jeans and flats, she had replaced the pencil skirt and heels from earlier in the day. The store was in the process of closing and there were only a few customer finalizing their purchases. True to his word Morgan Grimes was walking around the store with a large swag of keys locking display cabinets and security doors. He smiled and waved to her when he spotted her. But he continued with the shutdown routine. Morgan with the help of two other employees started turning the lights off as they move towards the front of the store.

With the last shutter locked Morgan walked over to Sarah and thanked her for coming.

"Thanks for meeting this late, I hope you have an appetite?"

The best food in town is Big Mike's diner. The décor probably needed updating but at lest it was clean. In fact it was spotless. Even though it was getting on the late side for a meal the place was still reasonably full.

Morgan and Sarah stood by the sign that said "Wait here to be seated" before an attractive brunette with chocolate brown eyes showed them a table near the back of the diner that was clean and vacant. Morgan waited until Sarah had slid into her seat before he took the seat opposite her ad smiled at the waitress.

"I'll have my usual thanks Elle, and what would you like to drink?

"I'll have a sparkling water please." Sarah replied.

Elle the waitress wrote the order down then handed both of them a menu to peruse. She then moved away to check on another table whilst Sarah got a look for the first time what type of menu variety was available.

Elle was back shortly with the drinks. Morgan had a very large glass of beer whereas Sarah had a bottle of sparkling water with a glass full of ice cubes.

Morgan takes a large pull of his beer, he then places it down on the table and lent back into his seat. He noticed "Sarah looking at him whilst she sipped her water through a straw. Morgan smiled at her then spoke,

"Fridays are always a long day, open at eight then locking up at nine. Thirteen hours so I can get the weekend off."

Sarah understood the hidden meaning to what he said, she needed a reason to be up early tomorrow.

"Being a reporter is practically 24/7 job. I've got headlines to write."

Elle listening to the conversation cotton on to what Sarah was doing, she thought she would help and intervene.

"Are you ready to order?"

Sarah was hoping most men don't want a vegan girlfriend, so she acts as a vegan and asks for the Chef's special after Morgan ordered a steak Parmigiana. The meal Sarah order didn't go unnoticed by her dinner date. Morgan was in the middle of taking another big gulp of beer and he nearly lost it. Hmmm doesn't like vegans.

After eating Sarah excused herself and went to the bathroom, she was checking on whether she had any food suck in her teeth when the waitress followed her in.

"It's Sarah?" the waitress asked.

"Yes that's right!"

"Look you do not have to continue the masquerade with Morgan. I know his little games. That man just has to grow up. If he thinks that holding hands with someone else is going to get me jealous and then jump into his arms well he's got another thing coming."

Sarah just looked at her, she knew she was right. So she nodded.

"I'll take care of him for you" Ellie said with conviction.

Morgan wasn't looking when he felt someone side in beside him at the table, he was looking at his phone at the time. When he turned his head he saw two mean brown eyes burrowing into his skull.

"Enough of your games you little shit. How dare you take advantage of a good natured stranger!"

Morgan shifted back in his seat, a pissed off waitress named Elle Bartowski, she had him boxed in as he lent back against the glassed wall. Sarah had returned to retake her seat. Morgan looked at Sarah to see if she would come to his rescue but Sarah just nodded back with indifference.

Morgan's night was ruined as the Elle and Sarah walked out the door together, Elle had invited Sarah over for a nightcap which she accepted, Elle made the point of not including Morgan.

Elle practically lived just across the street from her. She rented a house next to a vacant block.


	5. Chapter 5: Saturday

**5: Saturday**

Sarah Walker = The reporter

Bryce Larkin = Sarah's editor & co-reporter

Morgan Grimes = The best friend

John Casey = Hazard Sheriff

Skip Thompson = Hazard deputy

Diane Beckman = Judge

Jill Roberts = Paper Copygirl & Ex Head cheerleader

Ellie Bartowski = Traumatised sister

Well Friday night was interesting, first she got suckered into a dinner date with the town sleaze, Morgan Grimes, then she ended up drinking cocktails late in the night with her waitress Ellie Bartowski. It was after two in the morning when she crossed the street and went home to bed feeling buzzed from the alcohol she'd consumed.

Saturday morning was supposed to be her sleep in but lying in bed she was feeling unsettled. She didn't know why but her instincts were saying something wasn't as it should be. Especially when she had Bryce knock on her door half an hour before her weekday alarm was due. Sarah got out of bed and quickly wrapped her dressing gown around her as she made her way to the front door.

"We have a big story, out on Crawford Road. A couple of deaths" he managed to get out; he was practically out of breath.

Sarah thought that he was in a mild panic so she let him in and offered a glass of water. While Bryce slipped at his water, Sarah raced off to get dressed as quickly as possible, she forego her usual shower, and put on a pair of cargo pants with a plain blouse and jacket. She walked out to find Bryce by her sink, he noticed her and poured the last of the water out and put the glass in the sink and then they both hurried out to Bryce's car.

Crawford Road was three miles out of town, it was a gravel road that intersected the highway. As Bryce slowed down so he could turn, Sarah could see in the distance the flashing emergency lights. Bryce took the turn and as his car got closer to the flashing lights Sarah noticed three patrol cars, a firetruck and an ambulance. Deputy Thompson stepped forward and directed the reporters where to park.

"What's the situation we have here?" Bryce asked the deputy as both reporters exited their car.

"We have one deceased in the back yard with a gunshot wound and the Sheriff is currently talking to a suspect!"

The trio walked around the side of the house to the back yard where they were able to see a sheet placed over a body on the grass. The body of the deceased was covered by a white sheet. It was ten to fifteen yards from the back door, the victim seemed to have tried to flee. There between the body and the back door of the house was a shotgun lying on the ground. Sarah had her phone out and started to take photographs of the scene. Neither of the reporters wanted to contaminate the crime scene so they stayed with the deputy. Even though they were outside they both could hear the raised voice of the sheriff inside the house. Sheriff Casey was forcefully yelling at the unseen suspect to confess. Sarah was glad she was outside as the sheriff would have intimidated her.

The verbal continued for several more minutes before they heard the Sheriff say to an unknown deputy to take him away. Bryce knew from experience that the suspect would leave via the front door so he ran around to the front and took a series of photos as the law enforcement officers put the suspect into the back of a patrol car.

As Sarah caught up to him he smiled at her.

"I've got a great shot of him looking straight at my camera."

* * *

Later back at the office the two reporters were working on the story at Sarah's desk. As Bryce put it, you write and I'll edit. While Sarah tapped away on her keyboard Bryce went to the kitchenette and came back with two coffees. He sat with her as she typed away sipping his coffee. When she was done they swapped seats and Bryce took over. Just as well Sarah liked her coffee black, as it was still hot when she took her first sip.

It was a good opportunity to watch how Bryce worked, for Bryce spent most of his time in his office and Sarah spent her time roaming the town for stories. Bryce would move his lips as he read, he would read a passage then edit it for typeset. After about twenty minutes of this the article was ready for print.

Bryce smiled at Sarah,

"Congratulations Sarah, your first front page."

"Um, Bryce, A woman died. She was murdered."

"Allegedly" he corrected her. "Now there is an arrest we can't use that term. We can't influence the trial."

Sarah raised an eyebrow and knew he was right, the last thing she wanted was to give the defense attorney reason for a mistrial.

"Anyway I'm hungry, I could do with a bite to eat. Would you like to join me, I'm paying."

"Okay."

Sarah as hungry, all she had that morning was the coffee that Bryce had made her, she was also curious on where he would take her without the presence of his office flame Jill Roberts.

Bryce took her to lunch at the Goldsteins Café. The café was small but they did have a few tables outside taking advantage of the midday sun.

"Bryce, it's such a nice day why are we sitting inside when we could be outside enjoying the weather?"

"There is someone I want you to meet!"

A waitress came over to take their orders, a blond waitress with a Karen nametag.

They both ordered open sandwiches with a glass of fresh apple juice and Sarah also asked if they could move outside.

Karen took the orders and said of course you can and that she would bring the food outside, she would find them.

As they walked outside to sit at an empty table Bryce asked her,

"Did you notice the other waitress working here today?" Sarah as she reached the table replied.

"Which one?"

"The Brunette!"

Sarah turned her head as the brunette waitress walkout front with drinks for a another table. She recognized her from last night, she should as she had a nightcap with her.

"Yeah we met last night. What about her?"

"Oh, That's Ellie Bartowski." Bryce suddenly lost his train of thought; Sarah saying she knew who she was wrong footed him. So he opted to zip it.

Ellie came over and said "Hi". She put her hand at the back of Sarah's chair as she did it.

"So what happened out on Crawford Road this morning?"

Bryce and Sarah both looked stunned at her. Sarah looked at Bryce, trying to see whether he would say anything, Bryce returned the look

"The whole town is a buzz talking about it." Ellie followed.

Bryce spoke in a low vioce,

"Unfortunately there has been a fatality. A young woman has died."

"Greta."

Bryce stared at Ellie.

"Everybody knows there is only one house on Crawford Road." Ellie continued and Bryce knew she was right.

"What caused it? Overdose?"

"Shotgun!" Bryce almost whispered it.

"Bet he was out of his head, Woodcomb was always an arsehole! Poor Greta"

Sarah couldn't believe the exchange between her boss and her neighbour. She knew Hazard was a small town , and she found that the townsfolk seemed to know everybody elses business unnerved her.

Sarah listened to Ellie and Bryce's conversation, it appeared that a local junkie was also a crystal meth maker and seller, Devon Woodcomb had come from a long established family around town, did well at school, won a scholarship and went off to college. He returned from the big smoke with an 'Ice' habit that he couldn't or didn't want to break and started to manufacture the drug.

"He was high as a kite when the sheriff disarmed him!"

Ellie moved away and Bryce seemed to lose his appetite. He just picked at his sandwich and finished his drink.

Do you know who Ellie's brother is?

"No?"

"He's the Hazard River killer. He killed his girlfriend down on the banks of the Hazard River. Ellie can't accept it. Ellie tried for years to get someone to take another look at the murder but has been unsuccessful. Ellie believes her brother is innocent."

"Wow."

Sarah watched the waitress check on her allocated tables, she had a good look at the sister of the Hazard River killer in the brightness of day, she noticed that Ellie would be an very attractive girl with her brown hair and brown eyes, Sarah had noticed that worry lines that was present on her face that weren't noticeable in the dullness of last nights lighting.

This was an individual with the worries of the world on her shoulders, she was too young for that sort of responsibility. Was there something about this town that had managed to beat the life force out of her, shame her and make her more like a wallflower.

After lunch Sarah asked Bryce a question.

"Can I have the keys to the office!"

"Why"

"I want to do some research."

Bryce gave her the keys, he would drop by tomorrow after church to retrieve them.

 **AN: The plot has advanced a little more. Please review.**


End file.
